Gotham Heat
by BatFan89
Summary: Batman and Catwoman meet on one the hottest nights in Gotham and it seems it may have gotten to them. RATED M for pure hot and intense sex. Read at your own cost.


Among a rooftop on Gotham City in the midst of a killer heat wave in the city at night, Bruce Wayne AKA Batman has disposed of six thugs trying to break into a bank for quick easy money. All them knocked out and tied up waiting to be picked up by the Gotham City Police Department. He fired off his grappling hook and went on to do more patrolling through the city.

A couple hours had passed and he perched on a rooftop. Suddenly the sound of someone landing behind him made him turn around to see Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman right behind him. She flashed a smirk as she walked over to him, swaying her curvy hips in a most seductive way as she rose up her mask. "My oh my. It's the big, bad Batman. What do I owe the pleasure?" asked Selina in a playful manner. "The usual, Catwoman," replied Batman. "Its nearly 110 degrees. Shouldn't you be inside like all other pets?" Catwoman just kept on smirking. "Well I could but my favorite toy is outside," she said walking around Batman. He watched her walk around him endlessly. Even noticing how tight her costume formed to her exquisite, curvy, and how well pure sexy body that evening. He felt a bit growing and tightness in his costume now. She placed the fingers of her right hand along the left side his face and dragged it very slowly along his jawline and the back of his neck. He brushed it off but still felt the sensation of it after she stopped.

"Oh Bruce," said Catwoman, "I just want to have you." She started walking away from him with her ass and hips swaying in clear of him, he could take no more. Batman furiously walked behind her, grabbed her arm, turned her around, and smashed his lips into hers. She was taken away by this but loved it. She parted her lips to allow him entrance as their tongues danced and massaged each other. Batman grabbed hold her hips for some balance as Catwoman firmly placed her arms around his neck pulling his face closer into hers. His tongue moved along each of her teeth and the top and bottom of her mouth at a very slow and enticing pace that send Catwoman in a crazed daze as she bit down on his lower lip. It didn't hurt him but only aroused him even more.

They broke away for a moment. Batman removed his mask to no be Bruce. He grabbed the top of the zipper of Selina's costume and slowly pulled it down as he kissed and bit all over her neck. Soft then louder moans escaped her mouth. He then licked up the hollow of her throat which seemed to drive her crazier. Bruce had fully unzipped the front her costume that now exposed her full cleavage and the image of a braless Selina to Bruce as he kissed down to between her breasts. His mouth encompassed her right nipple as his hands went all over her breasts and massage them. Slight sucking sounds could be heard and Selina's moaning further encouraged him as her hands stroked the back of his neck and rand through his hair. Then he switched to her other breast and encompassed the other nipple as well doing the same. The triple degree weather was making them sweat more than they were already.

Selina was feeling pleasure shoot throughout her body as the violently shoved Bruce down on the roof. Within a minute she had taken off his costume. He tried to get up but Selina grabbed his wrists and pinned them down. She quickly grabbed a nightstick he had and slammed it into the roof so it would remain in place and grabbed a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Bruce's wrists to the nightstick. She kissed him furiously. Biting his lips and tongue. She started tracing kisses along his jawling and down his neck where she herself licked up the hollow of his throat then crawled down his body with trailing kisses. Bruce could only groan in pleasure as she kissed all over his chest and down. Her fingers then hooked on to the hem of his boxers and very slowly. Bruce gasped as her fingers ran from the base of his manhood to the tip. One hand cupped his testicles and her tongue swirled around the tip before taking him fully into her mouth. She looked up as Bruce threw his head back on the ground from seeing Selina take him fully in her mouth. He let out a lost, soft moan but then Selina quickened her pace a bit and began to slowly moan louder. His eyes were beginning to roll into the back of his head. She went faster and fast and one hand rubbed his testicles furiously and her other moving slowly and playfully along his strong, muscular, and sweaty chest. The sweat from her forehead dripped on to Bruce down there and it turned him on more. Selina then started moving her head slowly on him and felt his legs beginning to shake. "Selina," was all Bruce could moan from his mouth. She slowly pulled her head up. She didn't want the fun to end just then. She kissed the tip of it which caused it to twitch a bit as she kissed up his body towards his neck.

Selina kissed and sucked all over his neck as she removed the handcuffs and allow Bruce to sit up. They then became embroiled in a passionate kiss as she dug her nails right into his back and lightly scratched down to the small of his back and damn near the crack of his ass. He bite her lower lip over and over just making Selina mad with lust and passion. His hands went to her hips where he slowly removed the rest of her costume. She layed down naked on the hot surface allowing Bruce to take in the sight of her body. He then laid on top of her and wanted to waste no time. He kissed down her body. Moving his mouth over every inch of her. He reached her abdomen and flicked his tongue on her bellybutton. He parted her leg slightly. He licked then kissed along her inner thighs as his index and middle finger pinched her clit. A chill went throughout her body went he did that. He breathed in her scent. He loved the smell of her sex. He then took his mouth and explored her sex. His tongue moving slowly up and down the slit until he buried his tongue deep inside her. She couldn't help it. She was moaning loudly and very passionately. She couldn't help it. His mouth hadn't pleased unlike any man before down there. He licked and sucked all over as he inserted two fingers into. She arched her back and moaned louder as she let him work his magic. Up and down, left and right, all round were the directions he moved them inside her. Selina grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand out of her and grabbed both sides of his face and pulled his face into hers.

They couldn't take it anymore. She spread her legs wider and wrapped them around his hips. Bruce took a deep breath and plunged himself deep into her with one swift thrust. They both moans in ecstasy. The warmth and wetness they felt between them drove them mad. He wasn't taking anything slow right now. His thrusts were fast and hard. His face was buried into her chest licking all over until he pulled up to kiss, lick, and bite all over her jawline, neck, lips, whatever body part of hers that had been untouched by his lips. They called each others names in loud moans and groans. He went faster and harder than earlier. Going in and out of her. She started practically screaming. She quickly made a move and she was now on top of him, riding him as her hand went up and down his chest with the moans growing louder from his mouth. He went so much deeper inside her.

He felt a twitch in his manhood and she felt her tightening around him. They were closing to climax. Each taking their time now. Faster, harder, and deeper thrusting and riding until they both gave out a deep breath and yelled out each other's name in an intense scream. He released into her and she released herself on top of him. Their bodies twitching in pain and pleasure as they scream. She collapsed on top of him and they both tried their best to gain their breath back.

Minutes later they dressed back into their costumes. They were now back to being Batman and Catwoman. Catwoman was about to leave but she said something. "I know we been doing this for a while but sometimes it feels like I want to have some more. Bruce crime fighting is great but what about a true connection outside of defeated thugs and psychopaths? I know you felt this way before. So why not feel this way again?"She turned around to see Batman had disappeared but found a note that said, "Selina, come to Wayne Manor tomorrow. 7 PM." She smiled as she grabbed her whip and went home feeling positively wonderful.

**AN: Hey all hope you enjoyed this. This was my first lemon story so if its silly, forgive me. Trying something here. I'd like to thank GreeneyedAlice91 for her advice on helping me write a lemon story. So please read and review.**


End file.
